


The three of us

by aak88



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post Redefinition, Season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aak88/pseuds/aak88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réaction de Cordélia au renvoi d’Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three of us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, je l’avoue, j’ai une petite obsession pour cette période Beige!Angel, et les répercussions que ça a eu sur les persos. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas…

Cordélia Chase ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes qui noient leur chagrin dès que les choses prennent une tournure désagréable. Pour être honnête, elle n’avait abusé de ce liquide du diable qu’une seule fois dans sa vie. Une fête d’étudiants qui avait mal tourné et où elle avait failli finir comme casse-croûte pour un reptile géant. Des expériences comme cela avaient tendance à vous assagir.

Bien sûr, elle n’était pas devenue une puritaine pour la cause, mais jamais plus elle ne s’était réveillée avec une gueule de bois. Elle avait testé ses limites et ne les avait plus jamais dépassées. Pas quand ses amies l’avaient abandonnée, pas quand Alex l’avait trompée et pas non plus quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu’à présent, ils étaient pauvres. 

Apparemment, elle ne pourrait plus s’en vanter très longtemps…

La visionnaire grogna en posant la tête contre le chambranle de sa porte d’entrée. Elle ferma les yeux quand le monde autour d’elle commença doucement à tanguer, priant pour que Gunn se dépêche d’ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle ne rêvait que d’une chose, se rouler en boule dans son lit et mourir.

Après quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la porte tourna sur ses gonds et Gunn lui fit signe d’entrer. Cordy marcha prudemment jusqu’à son canapé et se laissa lourdement tomber. La tête lui tournait. Seigneur, c’était presque pire qu’une migraine de vision.

"Ugh." Grogna-t-elle en portant une main à ses yeux, les frottant vigoureusement. "La tequila est *vraiment* maléfique." 

"Ouais." Approuva Gunn. "On n’aurait peut-être pas dû te laisser en boire autant."

Il posa la clé sur l’armoire et se dirigea vers l’évier. Prenant le verre que Dennis lui tendait, il le remplit d’eau et l’apporta à Cordélia.

"Tu ne vas pas être malade, n’est-ce pas?" Un autre grognement lui répondit. "Ok. Tu devrais prendre une aspirine et aller te coucher. Je te conseille quand même de prendre un seau près du lit… On ne sait jamais."

Cordélia lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme haussa les épaules. "Hey, moi ce que j’en dis." Il se leva doucement. "Je vais y aller. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Barbie." Il lui fit un clin d’œil et se tourna pour partir.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, un sentiment désagréable lui serrant le ventre. Elle se redressa brusquement, le regrettant aussitôt quand une douleur lui traversa le crâne. 

"Gunn?" dit-elle d’une petite voix mal assurée.

Il se retourna, un air interrogateur dans le regard. "Ouais?" 

"Est-ce que..." Elle baissa les yeux, incertaine. "Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure? Sur le fait que tout ça n’était qu’un à-côté pour toi ?"

"Hé bien... Ouais. Travailler pour Angel, c’était cool pour le temps que ça durait. Ma vie ne s’arrête pas parce que le vamp a décidé de recommencer à jouer au méchant."

"Oh." 

Elle ramena ses mains sur ses genoux, ses épaules s’affaissant. Gunn trouva qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’air aussi jeune. Il fronça les sourcils quand un soupir, mêlé à un sanglot, s’échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Cordy?" 

Une pause. Et puis elle leva des yeux remplis de larmes et de douleur vers lui. La surprise le fit reculer d’un pas. "Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Gunn?" 

"Qu...?" Il ferma la bouche, la rouvrit et puis la referma à nouveau. Cordélia aurait trouvé ça amusant si elle n’avait pas eu l’impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Il sembla enfin se reprendre, s’avançant légèrement vers elle, une expression confuse sur le visage. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui ne cessaient d’affluer. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Les bons effets de la tequila se dissipaient, l’engourdissement de son cœur s’effaçait, ne laissant plus que les dégâts commis par cette soirée horrible.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me quitte ?" Elle porta une main à ses lèvres comme pour retenir un sanglot. Rouvrant les yeux, mais les gardant fermement fixés sur ses mains, elle continua. "D’abord c’étaient mes parents avec leurs voyages incessants et leurs cartes de vœux « Joyeux Noël Cordélia. Nous espérons que tes cadeaux te plairont. Nous serons de retour dans deux semaines. » Ensuite, mes amies, qui m’ont abandonnées dès que j’ai fait un choix qui les a déçues. Et Alex…" 

Sa voix se brisa et elle s’interrompit. Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, elle tenta de se reprendre. "J’ai tout abandonné pour lui, et lui…" Un rire s’échappa de sa gorge, un rire amer, douloureux. "Lui, il m’a laissé un bouquet de fleurs comme pardon pour m’avoir trompée. Et puis Doyle..." 

Gunn déglutit difficilement quand il entendit la souffrance dans sa voix. 

"Doyle... Doyle qui m’a fait tenir à lui avec ses chemises horribles et ses actes nobles et héroïques… je sais qu’il ne l’a pas fait délibérément, mais lui aussi m’a quittée et je…" Elle ravala un sanglot. "Je pensais qu’Angel..." Elle secoua la tête, une plainte d’animal blessé sortant de ses lèvres.

Gunn la regarda avec compassion. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour l’apaiser, mais sachant qu’elle avait besoin de sortir tout ça, d’évacuer toutes ces émotions. Il s’avança jusqu’au divan et s’assit à ses côtés, lui offrant son soutien.

"Je croyais qu’il était différent." Souffla-t-elle après un moment. "Je croyais que j’avais enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui pouvait m’accepter comme j’étais et m’aimer malgré mes défauts… Et j’ai essayé... J’ai essayé si fort..." Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes et la vague de douleur qui s’abattait sur elle en pensant au rejet du vampire. "Je voulais être une bonne amie, l’aider à surmonter tout ça. Sa rédemption, sa culpabilité, le retour de Darla. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se sente seul et… maintenant, il l’est et moi… moi aussi…"

Elle le regarda, un regard implorant, le suppliant de l’aider à comprendre. Puis elle posa la plus absurde des questions. "Suis-je si horrible que les gens ne supportent pas de rester près de moi?"

Gunn resta muet d’épouvante. Comment pouvait-elle croire que... Les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la visionnaire lui dirent qu’elle pensait vraiment ce qu’elle disait. Foutu vamp !

"Merde Barbie, qu’est-ce que tu racontes? C’est la tequila qui t’embrouille la tête et qui te fait dire n’importe quoi ? Tu n’es pas horrible ! Et ce n’est pas toi qui fait fuir les gens." 

"Alors pourquoi?" explosa-t-elle, de la colère dans la voix. Colère qu’il savait être dirigée vers quelqu’un d’autre. Un certain vampire avec une âme qui avait le cerveau aussi petit qu’une noix. 

"Parce que c’est un imbécile." 

La colère quitta son regard, remplacée par du chagrin. Elle voulut baisser la tête, mais il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder. "C’est un imbécile Cordélia. C’en est un parce qu’il a repoussé la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée pour courir après des fantômes." La lèvre de la jeune femme se mit à trembler légèrement et il lui sourit tendrement. "Ce n’est pas de ta faute, ok? C’est de la sienne parce qu’il n’a pas su voir ce qu’il avait."

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler, et Gunn l’attira dans ses bras. "Tu n’es pas seule Barbie."

Elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot, n’arrivant plus à les contenir.

"Tu n’es pas seule."

\---------

Quand il avait perdu sa sœur, Gunn avait cru que sa vie s’arrêtait. Sa petite sœur avait été la raison de tout ce qu’il avait entrepris. Leurs parents morts, Charles avait été tout ce qui restait à la petite fille, et il avait fait tout pour la garder en sécurité. La perdre avait brisé quelque chose en lui. C’était comme si une partie importante de son être avait disparu, et il n’avait pas su comment continuer à vivre avec ce trou dans son âme.

Rencontrer Angel avait aidé. Le vampire lui avait rendu l’espoir, l’envie de continuer à se battre. Si un être qui avait été aussi maléfique combattait maintenant le mal, la victoire contre les démons restait possible. 

Ensuite, il avait rencontré Wesley et Cordélia. Les deux personnes blanches les plus ennuyantes qu’il avait jamais rencontrées, mais aussi les plus loyales. Il n’avait pas compris, au début, pourquoi ils s’étaient alliés au vampire. Bien sûr, Wesley avait ce passé avec le Conseil des… Organisateurs ? Enfin, cette organisation en rapport avec les vampires et ces nanas qui leurs bottaient leurs fesses de mort-vivants. Mais Cordélia ?

Une poupée Barbie vivante qui se plaignait de tâches de graisse alors qu’elle venait presque de se faire tuer ? Sa place était dans une agence de mannequins, et non dans un vieil hôtel pourri. Défilant sur des podiums, et non travaillant comme secrétaire pour un vampire. 

Et puis, elle avait eu une vision de lui et elle était venue à sa rescousse. Ok, il n’avait pas apprécié qu’elle défonce le crâne de Joey, mais ça l’avait impressionné. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’une reine de beauté blanche et maigrelette venait à son secours devant ses équipiers. Et ce n’était pas tous les jours que cette même reine de beauté vous sauvait la vie d’un énorme démon, risquant sa peau au passage.

Gunn avait alors compris qu’il avait mal jugé Cordélia. C’était définitivement une fille à part. Il avait commencé à l’apprécier. Elle était amusante, et puis elle prenait soin de lui. Au fond, elle lui faisait un peu penser à Alonna. Toujours sur son dos pour l’embêter, mais s’inquiétant réellement pour lui. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, le trou dans son âme s’était de plus en plus rebouché tandis qu’il se rapprochait de plus en plus d’Angel et son équipe. La rustine était grossière, mais elle était là et elle tenait.

Gunn avait déjà perdu une sœur à cause d’un vampire. Il n’était pas question que ça lui arrive une seconde fois…

…Et, nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce que Wes fichait ? Ca faisait plus d’une demi-heure qu’il l’avait appelé ! 

Le jeune homme arriva devant la table de la cuisine, se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée. Ses poings le démangeaient, son corps était prêt au combat. Il n’arrivait pas à rester en place. Si maintenant ce fichu anglais pouvait arriver…

Presque comme par magie, un léger coup se fit entendre sur la porte de l’appartement de Cordélia. Gunn se précipita pour l’ouvrir.

"C’est pas trop tôt! T’en as mis du temps."

"Et bien, il se trouve que je dormais. Se faire mordre par un démon et recevoir une bonne dose de morphine… Ca a tendance à fatiguer." Il entra dans l’appartement et laissa Dennis fermer la porte derrière lui. "Sans compter qu’il est cinq heures du matin et que je ne tiens pas aussi bien l’alcool que je le pensais."

Gunn sentit une pointe de culpabilité en entendant cela. Ca n’avait été une nuit facile pour personne, mais Wesley avait morflé plus que lui. "Désolé."

Wes balaya l’excuse de la main. "Qu’est-ce qui se passe?" Gunn pointa la forme endormie de Cordélia sur le divan. L’ancien observateur fronça les sourcils quand il vit les yeux rouges de la jeune femme. Il n’était pas difficile de voir qu’elle avait pleuré. "Angel?" 

"Qui d’autre?" Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec dégoût, reprenant ses cent pas. "Le vamp décide de partir en mission commando, et Barbie se met en tête que quelque chose cloche chez elle." Un reniflement colérique, et il poursuivit de façon agitée. "Elle pense que tout est de sa faute !"

"Quoi?"

"Exactement!" Gunn se dirigea vers l’armoire et en sortit une hache. La pointant vers Wesley, il ajouta. "Je vais tuer ce bâtard."

L’homme britannique ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l’arête du nez entre le pouce et l’index. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis remit ses lunettes et regarda le jeune homme noir. "Très bien. Je viens avec toi."

Il passa devant Gunn d’un pas déterminé, se dirigeant vers la porte. Charles fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?" 

Réalisant, il attrapa l’ancien observateur par le bras, le forçant à s’arrêter. "Wes, non ! Je ne t’ai pas appelé pour que tu viennes m’aider… Je l’ai fait pour que tu m’empêches d’y aller."

Ce fut au tour de Wesley de froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension. "Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

Gunn soupira avec défaite. "Ca lui ferait encore plus de mal." dit-il en regardant Cordélia. "Elle a déjà assez souffert. Elle ne supporterait pas que le vampire meure."

"Tu as probablement raison." Approuva Wesley après un moment. Il se tourna vers Cordélia. "On devrait la coucher dans sa chambre."

Le jeune homme noir acquiesça. S’avançant jusqu’au divan, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, s’assurant de ne pas la réveiller. Dennis lui ouvrit la porte et déplaça les draps pour qu’il puisse placer la jeune femme dans le lit. Wesley les remonta jusqu’à son menton, faisant bien attention à la border. 

La lumière clignota une fois, une manifestation du fantôme. "Ne t’inquiète pas Dennis, on va prendre soin d’elle." L’ancien observateur lui caressa la joue et fit signe à son ami de sortir. Ils refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux et Gunn sembla se détendre considérablement. 

Il se laissa tomber dans le divan, trouva la télécommande et alluma le poste de télévision, faisant de la place à Wesley. 

"Oh !! _James Bond_!" s’exclama l’anglais avec excitation lorsque l’image devint nette et que le visage de Pierce Brosnan apparut.

"Un film de blancs, pour blancs? Tu rêves!" rétorqua Gunn, changeant immédiatement de poste et zappant jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve quelque chose qui lui plaise. " _Fast and Furious_ , voilà ce que j’appelle un bon film."

"Des courses de voiture? Vraiment Charles? Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ces films barbares et très éloignés de la réalité."

"Ah ouais, parce qu’un type blanc et anglais qui botte les fesses de tout le monde *et* obtient toutes les nanas sexy, c’est réaliste?"

Dans la cuisine, la porte du frigo s’ouvrit et deux bières en sortirent, flottant dans l’air.

"C’est James Bond!"

"Eloigne-toi de la télécommande l’English, ou je sors les commentaires efféminés." 

Les deux cannettes vinrent se poser sur la table de salon.

"Charles, je t’assure que..."

"Je suis sérieux l’English, on ne regarde pas ce film pour blancs, compris ?" 

Dennis éteignit la lumière et verrouilla la porte d’entrée. Il était confiant à présent. Cordélia n’allait pas être seule. Elle avait deux hommes prêts à tout pour qu’elle soit heureuse. 

A eux trois, ils s’en sortiraient. Le fantôme en était sûr. 

Il passa la porte de la chambre à coucher et observa son amie dormir, amusé par les chamailleries sur le programme télé qui émanaient du salon. 

Ca n’allait pas être ennuyant, c’était certain.

Fin.


End file.
